


i've found my treasure

by Winterboxx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, baking fic, chaotic gfs but make it soft, they def get into a lot of trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: There was always something that would happen if Lemon and Priyanka were left to their own devices, but trying to get Rita to have some fun caused another thing entirely, but if it gets her to let loose then it's worth it
Relationships: Rita Baga/Lemon/Priyanka (Drag Race)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	i've found my treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromthenorthernskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthenorthernskies/gifts).



> so here's my songfic for the exchange, hi emerald! i wrote some lemritayanka bc i know you love it and they have a lot of potential, it's short but sweet the girls like chaos but love eachother more, enjoy :D
> 
> title from gold by owl city which this fic is loosly based on

Attempting to bake between three people didn’t sound like a horrible idea, though nothing would ever go right with Lemon and Priyanka together. Rita got a lot of amusement out of the trouble they would inevitably get themselves into, often ending in her sorting it out. Although she acted annoyed, it was endearing to have her girlfriends’ rely on her for support. 

It helped her feel grounded, having two chaotic women in her presence at all times; it helped her appreciate their quiet moments more. Some days, when they were all feeling lazy, it felt even more special to cuddle together in a little gay pile. It was hard to get the three of them all off work on the same day, making all their time together that much sweeter. 

Their schedules rarely lined up, with Lemon’s inconsistent rehearsal time, the long hours Rita pulled trying to get the best service to her seemingly endless list of clients, and with Priyanka’s children’s TV work, it was a hard balance to find—though they managed the best they could. 

It happened to be one of the rare days they all had off, Rita had been working more than usual recently, so her chaotic girlfriends insisted that she have a day to relax, letting her barriers down for once. Getting Rita to relax wasn’t the issue; it was trying to get her to have some fun after such a hard workload. This time, she seemed content to watch over the girls, with a perpetual smirk at how often they would tease each other or almost knock something over.

Lemon poked at Rita with her best pleading eyes, gesturing to the kitchen. That wasn’t a good sign, but Lemon was hard to say no to. She said something about wanting to make cookies, gesturing to Priyanka standing at the counter getting the ingredients out of the cupboard. 

“Alright, this should be entertaining.” Rita laughed at the childish pout Lemon gave. How dare she imply that something was going to happen, even if it always did?

“We can do something together and have it not end in some kind of situation,” Lemon whined, pouting harder when her girlfriend’s both laughed at the idea of anything with the three of them involved not somehow descending into chaos. It always happened, one way or another. 

It started well enough, Lemon managed to preheat the oven without burning something, Priyanka measured out the ingredients as Rita supervised, helping when she needed it. What could go wrong from here?

“Pri, be careful with that flour.” Rita cringed as she haphazardly poured the flour into the bowl of the scale. Priyanka wasn’t known for her grace, it showed as she accidentally dropped the bag onto the counter, spilling it all over Rita.

“Oh, fuck! Rita, I’m sorry, you didn’t need to be covered in flour.” Her girlfriend looked at her with uncharacteristic guilt, eyes flickering back and forth nervously. She was unable to look directly at the mess she’d made, not wanting to see the reaction that could be.

“No, but maybe you need to?” With a smirk, Rita put her hand into the bag and flung a handful of flour, getting it all over the brunette's clothes and in her hair. She couldn’t hold back the laugh at how silly Priyanka looked, mouth agape staring in shock at what had occurred.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” Before Priyanka could process a response, Lemon watched on with a chaotic glint in her eyes that only spelled trouble. 

“Pri! You little bitch!” Lemon squealed as she got hit next, though she quickly grew to mirror the devious grin on Priyanka’s face as they looked at each other, then to Rita and the flour. It was a no brainer what to do next, though they would almost come to regret it later when having to clear up the mess. 

Rita and Priyanka held the upper hand due to their height over the small blonde, easily covering her in flour before focusing their attacks on each other. Lemon used their distraction to her advantage managing to dump a handful over both their heads. She delighted in the yells of protest, and failed retaliation from Priyanka, but was left stunned as Rita shook her head with a laugh, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before dumping flour onto her.

“You’re playing dirty,” Lemon huffed, crossing her arms and giving Rita her best glare. The petulant anger faded soon though as Rita let out a joyed laugh that made both of her partners melt into a loving stare. The chaos came to an end as they started to clear the flour off of each other. The floor was left a mess, but one that could be dealt with later, well after the cookies were in the oven. 

Cleaning up wasn’t hard, leaving the trio with their cookies still giggling about what had happened. Finally letting themselves settle down onto the sofa and sit with each other for a little while.

“I like it when you’re silly,” Lemon muttered, head nestling into Rita’s shoulder after she spoke. Seeing her affectionate side, Priyanka joined, cuddling into Rita. They both pressed themselves into her side, sandwiching her in a way that made the older woman’s heart melt. This was her favourite thing, being with the people she loved the most and having time to do nothing with them. 

“It’s hard to not want to get involved when you two are around. You may be stupid, but you’re fun. It’s one of the many things I love about you.” Rita couldn’t hold back the stupid grin as Lemon and Priyanka looked up at her curiously before letting out gleeful smiles themselves. 

“I love you both so much, I’m so lucky to have the best girlfriends,” Lemon hummed, absentmindedly grabbing for their hands to hold as they cuddled together. 

“You’re lucky we can both put up with your shit!” Priyanka smirked when Lemon pouted at her, Rita only snickered, not wanting to get involved. 

“I love you too, even when you’re a handful,” she finished, joining Lemon in her soft lovingness, pressing a soft kiss to both of her girlfriend’s lips. 

“You two are both as bad as each other. But it’s fine, you’re cute,” Rita chuckled, wrapping her arms around both girls. They were a mess at the best of times but she wouldn't have it any other way. These were the people she wanted to spend her life with, and she knew they both felt the same. No matter what kind of trouble they would get into, they looked out for each other, wanting nothing more than for their happiness to last a lifetime.


End file.
